


Three short timestamps for Always by the Book (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Always By the Book [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, M/M, Podfic, Timestamp, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short timestamps for Always By the Book<br/>- The Morning After<br/>- Miss Me Yet?<br/>- Profiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three short timestamps for Always by the Book (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timestamps for Always by the Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191434) by veronamay. 



**Title:** [Three short timestamps for Always By the Book](http://archiveofourown.org/series/36044)  
\- The Morning After  
\- Miss Me Yet?  
\- Profiler  
**Author:** veronamay  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** G to R

 **Format:** mp3

10.5 MB, 11 min 28 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/7oaxaliavn)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?gmmmytjzzyq)


End file.
